TailBlack
" Don't ever underestimate me ! Ever ! " ---TailBlack ______________________________________ ;Tail Black (テイルブラック Teiru Burakku) / ;Dark Grasper or Dark Glassper (ダークグラスパー Dāku Gurasupā) Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese); Leah Clark (English) ______________________________________ Appearance TailBlack AKA Dark Grasper is not a member of the Twin Tail Warriors, but does command the Black Tail Gear. Thus she can rightly lay claim to the designation " TailBlack ", although she rarely applies it to herself, preferring " Dark Grasper ". She is an alien being, from the same alternate dimension as Twoearle, but resembles a typical human teenage girl. She is of average height, with an average sized and proportioned female body, abet with a somewhat smaller bust. TailBlack has below-the-shoulder jet black hair, worn in twin tails gathered and held with gold rings. She has a somewhat angular face, with bangs hugging her cheeks, and little girl 'big eyes' in a misty purple-lavender color. She always wears glasses in a black frame. Her skin tone is medium beige, but her black attire always gives her a deeper, more mysterious look. TailBlack's Tail Gear looks sparse, but it is extremely powerful. It resembles and adult female's French-cut black and maroon bikini swimsuit, with a black cape with maroon highlights that is worn across her back, and falls almost to the ground, added for modesty. She wears black / maroon above-the-knee skin-tight leather high-heeled boots. For head protection, she dons a black helmet / face mask that has two cartoony viking-style horns on each side, and a " V " emblem at the middle of her forehead. Her hands are covered with black gloves. Her main tool is a grim-reaper style scythe. Personality TailBlack's personality is a study in many contrasts. As Dark Grasper, she is a cold, calculating, battle hardened Leader of the Elemelians, who she orders and commands with an iron fist. But as TailBlack, and in the presence of Twoearle or TailRed, she becomes a star-struck lover, and is like putty in their hands, even to the point of having teenage angst about which one will give her the coveted First Kiss ! Dark Grasper, as supreme commander of the Elemelian fleet that has come to earth, knows and can recall each Elemelian warrior by name, and knows their individual battle styles. She even knows the human fetishes that each one has developed. All of this information she can recall instantly, as needed. However, at times she can be very absent-minded, even to the point that she can not recognize Twoearle, the fellow alien young woman from her own home planet. Another time she mistakes TailRed for Twoearle, and that ruse goes on for quite some time ! Finally, TailBlack is hardcore loyal to herself and her deeply held principals. But for some unknown or unknowable reason, she seems to have set those vital life lessons aside, so as to become associated with the Elemelians, ones who do not seem to be the kind of alien life forms that would engender trust or loyalty from anyone. So many mysterious traits are tied up in TailBlack's personality, makes it difficult to know her true intentions about anything. The Black Tail Gear Tools ;Chaosic Infinite TailBlack can call up a power field that looks like several semi-circular arcs and rings, all vibrating. The rings begin to coalesce into a rapidly spinning tornado-like structure. The 'tornado' then encircles the victim, placing the victim into the 'eye' of the tornado. Then, the tornado begins to tighten and collapse around the victim, getting smaller and smaller, until the victim is compressed and finally disintegrated. ;Grim Reaper TailBlack brandishes a grim reaper style scythe that has a force field attached to it. Darkness Whip Used to open up a one-way portal to another alternate universe, from which no return back to this universe is ever possible. Winding Moebius Another tool also used to open up a one-way portal to another alternate universe, from which no return back to this universe is ever possible. Category:Characters